User talk:HomahSamsin2024
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cloverbeatme!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:19, May 3, 2011 Justification of putting beings in Dead bart Give it please? Why did you put it there? Weirdozzy 15:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) A Note on points gaming We don't like that here, I know you are probably not doing it on purpose but all the adding of categories, and some of them put in the wrong place, will be mistaken for Pointsgaming. Just trying to make sure you don't get mistaken for a Gamer. Weirdozzy 15:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey clover. The official Famry Gai Promo is out now. I cant give you a link. But search "Famry Gai Official Promo" on YouT8ube or go to my channel :) Oh and read the description plz. Thanks SpicyHandofMarriage 22:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Go back in the chatroom. :3 pl0x. I iz bored. NYAN CAT WILL EAT YOU Nyan cat will get you,and eat you. He will first start off as devouring you're head,just for a quick kill. After chomping off you're head,nyan will rip off you're stomach skin,then break off some of the rib bones to get a tastey shot for you're heart. So nyan goes for the heart and gets some of the orgains up too and comps them all down,then for a good meal,nyan ripps off all of you're skin and gets the fat parts mostley. He will grap one of you're rib bones and use them to jab into you're kidney and get it out,then he takes a good munching on you're kidney. nyan then eats you're brain and leaves you to decay for about 5 months. He hides the body in a plastic box shelter so no one will know to check. While nyan is waiting 5 months he goes into the wild and gets hickory rice and leaves,then he gets mint leaves for good taste. Then he cleans up after the meal and hides the rest of the mess in the ocean. LinkinCableDude 00:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) (USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST) Kickbanned for Jewish stuff Not my fault Robotkat wanted a Jewish superhero with a Yiddish accent. Just making some dialouge for him, lol. Mike Spamm 02:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned That was a joke.... hey was it something i said? but really why was i kickbanned when they told me to stop being insane i did whats the problem? ThE MaD JeStEr 04:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Good for you i really didn't want anyone to care Soo..... How long am I banned, now? "Mykur, margur er" -Blaine Earhart Hey, Hey, when am I going to be unbanned? Blaine Earhart 00:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Blaine Earhart What is the song you used for "Family Guy Lost Episode" ?? hello? it's sorta empty here. Somebody gonna say something? Legos I'll just leave this here... ClericofMadness 13:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was kickbanned I was going to say "Oh shit. He saw what you just said Obliteration". I wasn't going to say "Oh shit. Clover's back". MoMo6 02:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't hate you. You just really sometimes annoy me. I was just sorta joking. How long does my kick ban last?MoMo6 02:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) just a quick q, how long will i be banned? i have a dark life, but twilight is my souls true name 03:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Unban me from the chat Been away from the chat as long as I could (for 3 days in estimate), and if there's a allotment limit then you must at least tell me if there is. I beg you for now, please unban me. --[[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 23:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod-dom You're really the only chatmod? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 19:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm new to the wiki, My name is Hangdude, how are you today? Dang. You got me. ;( You should have waited until I spammed those links to the penis article on uncyclopedia. Colgatecity 01:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol. You're asking for it. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 01:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I know. Lol. I am bored today. Colgatecity 01:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, dont troll here. You think you are doing this for fun but we really arent. We take trolling seriously here. Bill9929 (talk) 01:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude... Unban... Plz... Sorry... FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU plz unban ): You were asking for it. Please read the rules and stop being an asshole in chat. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 04:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Clover I'm sorry to bother you, but on Warriors Wiki, you came on chat and said nothing whatsoever, and you have zero edits. You've been there for a while, actually. I know you probably came on there because I liked that wiki so much, but you should really make some edits there or something. I'm only saying this because you're a really good friend here on Creepypasta Wiki, and I don't want you to get banned on WWiki. User:Scourgeluv303/Sig 03:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Scourgey The Psycho Kickbanned help. Hello, I wasn't trying to spam and I don't know if I'm permanatly banned from chat. Please help me out here bro. Metalmaster9698 01:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC)metalmaster9698 unban hey hom, could you try to talk weirdo into unbanning please, long story. jet89 WHAT THE ZALGO?! Oh...my...god. I was speaking Zalgo and you just BAN me?! Why did you do that? I was trying to speak ZALGO. Maybe I ain't perfect for this wiki. Damn. CreepySpah 22:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)SURPRISE BUTTSECKS kickbanned ROFLkorean Kickbanned Heyy can you please unban me some i can talk to some friends i wont post shady url's again lol sorry about that i wont do it again ROFLkorean 23:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on Admin! Congratulatons on beoming a admin! can you tell me how to become on aswell once i am more experienced Thank You!!!! Banned Hey, how was that spam? It was Cleverbot Conversation, I have seen way worse gone unpunished Im banned from the chat too long. I got a message saying youve been banned from the chat room for 10 minutes because of connection but 10 minutes later I tryed joining the chat room and it said you are still banned, please help to unban me. -sockeye.1199 May I be put on your bro list? I think you're a cool friend, so, I hope you think the same of me. This sig is broken.... lol 17:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC)